Description: (Taken from the application) Core B is the tissue, cell and tissue culture core. This core will support all of the projects in the program by supplying gastrointestinal tissues and dispersed cells (both fresh and cultured) for morphological, functional, and molecular analyses. This core will also continue to assist development of the smooth muscle organ culture model. Core B will be directed by Dr. Kathleen Keef, and day-to-day operation of the core will be the responsibility of Ms. Nancy Horowitz. Ms. Horowitz has acquired extensive expertise in the areas of mammalian tissue isolation and culture and has served as Research Associate for Core B since 1990. The core facility has supported all of the program projects during the past 9 years of funding.